silently affection
by Bubbleswine
Summary: "Aku tau kalau kau malaikat penjaga kami. tapi, kalau kau terlalu lelah untuk menanggungnya, aku akan disini untuk membantumu berdiri." SuDo/Myunsoo/SuhoD.O/JunmyunKyungsoo. Exo fanfiction.


_**Silently affection.**_

_**SuDo/Myunsoo.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Junmyun masih memandang ruang tamu yang mulai sepi, member yang berisik sudah masuk kedalam dan berada dengan tenang dimimpi mereka masing masing.

Dia masih bisa mendengar gemericik air didekat wastafel kamar mandi tak jauh darinya. Juga bunyi kentara dari laci laci didapur. Serta suara gelas yang menyentuh meja. Sang leader hanya menoleh sebentar, mendapati Minseok baru selesai mencuci muka dan berniat masuk kedalam kamarnya—setelah mengucapkan selamat malam pada Junmyun sendiri.

Matanya kembali menoleh pada bunyi derit kursi yang ditimbulkan, "Sudah mau tidur Kris?"

Sosok tinggi itu hanya mengangguk, mengambil cangkirnya tadi dan berlalu kedapur, lalu kembali keluar dan masuk kedalam kamarnya. "Selamat malam."

Junmyun hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk kecil. Dia duduk dikursi tempat Kris duduk tadi. Menghadap langsung ke pintu yang menghubungkan meja makan dan Dapur. Satu orang yang belum tertidur.

"Kau tidur saja duluan hyung. Aku sebentar lagi selesai."

Junmyun tersenyum halus, dia menggeleng pelan—walau tau kalau orang yang membelakanginya tidak bisa melihat.

"Aku harus memastikan kalau kalian semua sudah tertidur."

"bagaimana kalau memastikan anak anakmu sudah tertidur?"

Junmyun tertawa renyah, "Tao sudah tidur dari tadi, dan aku yakin Sehun tidur dengan tenang dengan Luhan didekatnya."

Yang diajak bicara olehnya balas tertawa, dia mematikan keran air dan mengelap tangannya.

Berjalan menuju Junmyun dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Ada masalah, Hyung?"

Junmyun menggeleng, dia merebahkan dikepalanya dengan meletakkannya di bahu teman mengobrolnya.

"Bicarakan saja padaku, kau juga selalu ada saat aku punya masalah."

Junmyun menghela nafas berat, "Aku hanya—" Dia berhenti sebentar, memejamkan matanya dan mengusap kasar permukaan wajahnya. "mungkin hanya lelah."

"Hyu—Hyung."

"Ya, Kyungsoo-ah?"

"Aku tau kalau kau malaikat penjaga kami—" Kyungsoo sedikit menundukkan wajahnya, malu karena perkataannya sendiri. "tapi, kalau kau terlalu lelah untuk menanggungnya, aku akan disini untuk membantumu berdiri."

Junmyun tersenyum lembut, sangat lembut.

"Terima kasih."

"aku masih tidak mengerti, kenapa kau menyimpan rasa sedih sendirian?"

Junmyun tertawa kecil, "aku tidak merasa sedih."

Sang leader menatap kearah Kyungsoo tanpa memindahkan posisinya, memandangnya dari sudut ini benar benar membuatnya nyaman. Apalagi saat Kyungsoo sudah membuat wajah bingung dengan ekspresi berbeda. Begitu menggemaskan, dan dia sendiri tidak tau harus berbuat apa selain tidak menahan diri untuk menciumi setiap inci wajah manis itu.

"kau terlihat sangat terguncang. Yakin kau baik baik saja?"

Junmyun tertegun, seakan tertarik kembali kedunia nyata. Tapi senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah tampannya. Dia kembali menatap lurus kedepan, "Aku sungguh baik baik saja. Apa kau tak percaya padaku?"

"Tentu saja aku percaya!" sergah Kyungsoo cepat—menimbulkan gelak tawa dari sang lawan bicara. "Kenapa kau tertawa Hyung?"

"karena kau terlihat sangat manis."

Junmyun mati matian menahan tawanya agar tidak keluar saat mendapati respon kyungsoo seperti yang diharapkannya. Wajah memerah, mata membesar dan sikap panik serta salah tingkah. Benar benar makhluk yang lucu.

"Apa yang sedang kau rasakan sekarang, Kyungsoo?"

"A-aku, tidak tau."

Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut saat leader grupnya tersebut tidak lagi menggunakan bahunya sebagai tempat bersandar.

"Kalau semua orang meninggalkanku, apa kau masih akan disini untukku?"

Kyungsoo perlahan mengangguk.

"Kau percaya padaku? Apapun yan terjadi?"

Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk. Wajahnya sudah merah padam dan akhirnya memilih untuk menunduk. Tak berani melihat lurus kearah Junmyun yang terus tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kyungsoo, tatap aku jika aku berbicara."

Kyungsoo masih menunduk, "a-aku tidak bisa,Hy-Hyung."

Junmyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya—bingung, "kenapa?"

"Ra-rasanya aneh."

Junmyun menahan tawanya dengan sebelah tangan, tak berniat membuat wajah Kyungsoo semakin memerah, dia melanjutkan, "kurasa aku sedikit terguncang. Kau bisa memelukku?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap perubahan wajah Junmyun didepannya. Wajah yang penuh senyum itu terlalu sirat akan sinar kelelahan, tangannya perlahan bergerak di masing masing sisi lengan junmyun, mengaitkannya dan memeluk leadernya erat.

"hangat sekali."

Kyungsoo tak bisa berkata apapun untuk menjawabnya, dia hanya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan meletakkan dagunya diatas bahu junmyun.

"jangan menyimpan rasa sakit itu sendirian hyung. Kau tau kalau masih ada sepuluh orang lainnya selain aku untuk mendengar keluh kesahmu. Kami semua sudah dewasa dan bisa menerima Hyung."

Junmyun tertawa halus tanpa suara dan membalas pelukan Kyungsoo—sedikit mengusap punggung lawannya dan berbisik tepat ditelinganya, "Kau benar benar perhatian seperti seorang ibu. Bagaimana bisa aku memperkenalkan diri dengan posisi itu selama ini? Kau bahkan melakukannya lebih baik dariku."

"Ti-tidak begitu. Kau lebih daripada aku. Kau yang paling peduli dengan member."

"Benarkah?"

Junmyun bisa merasakan kalau Kyungsoo mengangguk dibahunya. Matanya kembali menatap lurus kedepan, dia mati matian menahan tawa saat dilihatnya Kris sedang berdiri bersandar dipintu melihat kearah mereka. Junmyun juga bisa melihat kalau Leader-mate nya itu menggeleng dengan wajah yang tidak bisa dibaca.

"Kyungsoo-ah."

"Ya hyung?"

"_if you are mother, don't let anyone become a father, okay."_

"Ke-kenapa?"

Junmyun melepaskan pelukan mereka dan memandang mata bulat Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum lembut. _Angelic smile_ yang tidak akan pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

"Karena hanya boleh aku yang menyandang nama itu denganmu."

Kyungsoo terdiam, dia memilin ujung kaosnya dan mengangkat wajahnya dengan malu malu, "Hyung. Aku ingin bicara sesuatu. Bolehkah?"

Junmyun mengangguk pelan. "apa?"

Kyungsoo berdiri, Junmyun juga mengikutinya.

Junmyun tidak tau apapun sampai setelah Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Junmyun kilat, "Aku menyayangimu."

Setelahnya kyungsoo berlari masuk kedalam kamarnya—sedikit kaget dan wajah yang semakin merona karena melihat Kris yang berdiri tak jauh dari kamarnya.

Junmyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa kecil dan menyentuh bibirnya.

"pantas malam ini panas sekali, ternyata kalian." Ujar Kris dan duduk ditempat Kyungsoo tadi.

Junmyun memukul bahu kris pelan, "kau berlebihan."

"akhirnya dia mengungkapkannya padamu."

"Akan kubalas besok."

Kris tertawa kecil, "terserahmu lah, aku ingin makan di restoran China besok. Sudah lama sekali."

"kenapa kau bicara padaku?"

"Karena kau yang harus mentraktirku. Dan sekarang tidur. Kita masih punya jadwal."

Junmyun menatap Kris bingung.

"Apa? Aku juga leader disini. Dan kau belum tidur. Dasar." Ujar kris sambil berjalan masuk kembali kedalam kamarnya.

Junmyun tertawa dan mengikuti langkah Kris. Senang bisa berbagi masalah dengan orang terdekatmu.

Dan punya orang yang seperjuangan juga menyenangkan.

.

.

.

_**A loving silence often has far more power to heal and to connect than the most well-intentioned words.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The end.**_


End file.
